


Cupid's Arrow

by RisingSun87



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cheesy Owen, Creepy overly happy Cupid impersonator, Embarrassed Zack, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Valentine's Day, Zach is head over heels for Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun87/pseuds/RisingSun87
Summary: Zach just can't stand Valentine's Day. It's the day that slaps him in the face and reminds him of how alone he is. Being in love with Owen and believing his feelings aren't returned just makes the day worse. Spending a night with Owen at the parks Valentine's Day party might just bring hidden feelings to light. Owen may just surprise him.





	1. A Infestation of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

While walking through the crowded Main Street of the park Zach is trying to not get run over by couples who are looking lovingly into each others eyes and not watching where they SHOULD be watching. Like in Zach's direction. He lost count of how many times his feet were stepped on, or how many times he was knocked out of the way only to be knocked in some other direction. It's like a damn game of pinball and he is not having a fun time playing.

Heart shaped balloons bouncing off and zapping his face with their static current was really trying his already almost non existent patience.

Side stepping and dodging was becoming too much of a chore, so he started looking for someplace that held at least a small amount of space for him to collect himself. 

Finding a thankfully empty nook between some shops, Zach took a breath to calm down. There is just too much going on today. Everyone is in their own happy bubbly heart shaped worlds.

He can't stand this commercialized holiday. Not only because he finds it asinine that people feel obligated to get a gift for someone they care about, or don't care about because they feel guilty that not giving one to them would be rude. The big reason being, that this day always slaps his face and reminds him how painfully alone he is. Cupid's arrow fired at point-blank strait to his heart, not to fill it with feelings of warmth and passion, but to make it sink and crack from how empty it is.

Looking around at all the decorations Masrani insisted on putting up was....just astounding. He had no idea that there were that many shades of pink.

There's pink everywhere....literally everywhere. It's assaulting to the eyes. Even the complete fossilized skeletons nearby are decorated with a pink ensemble that left a look of disgust and remorse on Zach's face. In a way he is happy that they are dead so they don't have to look at themselves dressed up in pink frilly things. 

Looking around again he spots his reflection in the nearby window. "Oh come on." He brings his hands up to fix his hair that looks like he purposefully rubbed one of those heart shaped balloons on it.

As he was fixing his messy static styled hair, a man dressed up as Valentine's messenger of love, complete with the diaper, bow and arrows, and tiny wings, comes prancing up to him.

Noticing the other man's reflection in the glass, Zach glances in his direction. 

"Can I help you? If you're looking for the changing station there is one in the womans bathroom." 

The carbon copy of Cupid annoyingly only laughs and smiles a wide tooth smile.

Sighing Zach finally turns to the man. Giving him a once over, he crossed his arms. "Look....buddy, I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but I'm not in the mood to deal with whatever your purpose here is."

The crazy baby man giggles and throws his arms in the air. "I'm here to spread love and cheer! To turn frowns around and to lift people up when feeling down."

Cringing with a quick shake of his head Zach sternly replies in a voice that he hopes will send his message across. "No, you're not doing that with me. You can take your delusional self and go find some other poor schmo to..." bringing his hand up for quotation marks "lift up."

"Oh, but young man, it is my job to do those things. If I cannot do my job, what am I good for?" Crazy baby still smiles.

"Being a bullies punching bag." Zach mumbled out.

With a finger to his lips Cupid finally concedes. "Very well, I can see that the blanket of moodiness..."

"Moodiness?" Zach interrupts.

The man goes on without comment. "Cannot be lifted from you. I shall leave you alone, but not before I give you this heart shaped lollipop as a means of peace." He reaches into his quiver and pulls out a large red heart shaped sugar infested lolly.

Zach reluctantly takes it and watches the man spin away to spread his creepy cheer elsewhere.

With a sigh he pulls the wrapper off and gives it a few licks before turning and sticking it to the shop window.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he decides now would be a good time to brave the crowd again and see if he can distract himself by finding some work. He figures Barry or Owen might have a job for him.

Owen....the biggest reason he doesn't like this holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the holiday I don't mean anything bad by writing negative things about it. Please don't take offence :) -- Sun


	2. Musings and Echo kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach thinks about his life on the island and Owen. Echo is much more observant than Zach thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shout out to Chasyn and his girl Echo. Her personality belongs to him and we love it :D

Zach has been coming to Jurassic World every summer and winter break to work for the past three years now. He started off with small jobs in the Visitor Center then moved up to working with the dinosaurs when aunt Claire felt he had deserved a higher level job.

He eventually ended up at the raptor paddock working alongside Owen. Zach didn't know what to think of the man at first. He was brilliant at his job and the connection he has with the raptors is strong. When he's not being serious the man has this innocent, life is always an adventure attitude. Not to mention his carefree child like behavior.

After some time Zach got used to Owen's random oddness and found a sort of comfort in it. Zach loved how Owen's face always lit up when he was around. He has an amazing smile. Zach always found him attractive. Those green eyes just grab your full attention. Not just his looks make Zach melt, but everything about that man left him feeling weak in the knees.

It wasn't until recently the Zach finally came to the conclusion that he is head over heels in love with that man. It can never be though. Owen doesn't feel the same. Zach is just some kid that comes and takes some of the pressure away from the job every summer. Sure they're friends, but Zach gets the feeling that is all Owen sees him as.

As for the raptors, it took much longer to get close to them. They were pretty intense and cautious around new people. Zach couldn't believe how intelligent they were. Their actions were so expressive you could tell what they were thinking. Not to mention the fact that they seem to understand what you were saying to them. 

Zach snapped out of his musings as a screech filled his ears. Looking around he noticed that he made it to the raptor paddock. 

Going over to where the screech came from, he is greeted by Echo and Blue. Blue being the calmer one. While Echo seemed to be vibrating in place.

"Hey you two. How are you doing? Staying out of trouble?" He laughed.

Blue made a scoffing sound which could be her way of saying 'as if I'm the one who gets into trouble.' She then glanced at Echo and shook her head before trotting away.

Zach watched her go with an amused smile while thinking 'I remember a few weeks ago when I watched you secretly steal Owen's clicker and throw it into a pile of leftover dead rats. Owen had to go dumpster diving in the rat pile to get it back. You definitely get into trouble. You're just more graceful about it.'

Looking back at Echo he found her surprisingly calm and staring at his face.

He glances nervously around. "Umm...what?" Zach had no idea what to do with Echo's out of character attitude.

Giving a quick shake of her head, Echo pushed her face between the bars and let out a soft whine.

A puzzled look was all Zach could muster.

Blowing out a gust of air into Zach's face, Echo let out a louder whine.

"Uh...are you upset about something? Do you want me to get Owen?" 

Echo shook her head.

"Barry then?"

Growling and shoving her snout up, she pointed it to Zach.

" Oh me?" He pointed to himself. "Am I upset?" 

With a bob of her head and a snort, Echo whined again.

Zach shook his head and let out a breath. "N...no, I'm not upset."

With a growl and a show of her teeth, Echo clearly didn't believe him.

Sighing. "Okay, I am a little...depressed about something, but it's nothing to worry about. I can deal with it. I'm...used to dealing with it." Biting his lip Zach looked to the ground. He didn't want Echo to be upset because he was just being all moody. Putting on a smile he looked back up.

"What do you say about me giving you permission to go tackle Blue and give her some licks? She looks like she needs some Echo kisses."

Jumping up and down and bobbing her head, Echo let out a chirp and dashed off to find Blue and shower her with, most likely unwanted Echo love.

Happy to see her usual demeanor, Zach smiled and turned to the office in search of Owen. He needs a job to get his mind off of everything. Though seeing the man most of his problems are about probably isn't the best idea. 'Whatever, just seeing him is enough to make my heart feel a little fuller.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Owen shows up next chapter!


	3. That is obviously not a awesome shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach can't believe what Owen's fashion choice of the day is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Enjoy!

Looking around the paddock, Zach was surprised at how empty it is. There didn't seem to be anyone working. 'Don't tell me they gave people a day off just for Valentine's Day.' He thought in mild annoyance.

Not looking forward resulted in Zach running into Barry, who was carrying a stack of crates filled with frozen rats. Which ended up scattered all over the dirt covered ground.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Barry! I didn't see you." Zach knelt down and started collecting the frozen rodents.

"No, no. Not a problem Zach. I couldn't see over the crates. I shouldn't have stacked them so high, but I needed to get this shipment to the freezer before everything thawed." Barry followed suit and started to pick up the discarded rats and stacked the crates back up.

"Well...still. I should have been paying attention. This isn't exactly the best place to be lost in thought." Giving Barry a, hopefully convincing smile, Zach handed the last crate over.

Barry let out a quick laugh. "It's really not. Especially with how much Owen randomly runs around. That man has too much energy. Even paying attention you occasionally get bumped into." He then took the last crate from Zach and stood up with his arms full again. 

Zach followed shortly after and dusted his pants off. "Speaking of Owen, do you...know where I might find him?"

Something must have seemed off with his voice. Barry was now giving him a curious look. "You doing alright today Zach? You seem a little down."

"Uh..ah yeah I'm feeling great! Absolutely fine." Zach rushed out. If he's trying to convince Barry, he really isn't doing a good job at it. 'Medal for worse acting goes to Zach Mitchell, better luck next time.' He thought. 

Clearing his throat "I'm fine. Just distracted, that's all."

Smiling and if his hands weren't so full Barry would have slapped Zach on the back. "Glad to hear it. I think you'll find Owen in the office, but if something is wrong, cheer up! It's Valentine's Day!" Walking off he didn't notice Zach's face fall slightly.

"No need to remind me." Zach mumbled as he turned to the office. 

As he reached the office door, it swung open in such speed Zach had to quickly jump back to keep himself from getting hit. Unfortunately he overdid his jump and started to fall, only to be caught and brought back up by a force that had him crashing into a hard chest. 

Zach felt the vibrations as the person in question started to speak. "Whoa, Zach! I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were standing out here."

Looking up, Zach no matter how hard he tried, could not keep the red from spreading across his face.

Quickly pushing away from Owen he glanced away. "No, it's my fault. I seem to be having a problem with crashing into people today."

Laughing Owen closed the office door and took a deep breath. "Ahh, Zach can't you smell it? All the love in the air." He took another deep breath and spread his arms up and spun around.

"Try not to choke on it." Zach mumbled flatly.

With a snort Owen straightened out his shirt.

Zach glanced over to Owen and looked away again, only to whip his head around so fast he felt a sharp twinge shoot through his neck.

With a look of horror he pointed to Owen's shirt. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Giving Zach a perplexed look, he had no idea what he was so freaked out about. Looking down he pointed to his front. "What? My shirt? Isn't it awesome! I've had it for years. I wear it every Valentine's Day." Owen seemed to be proud of that fact.

Zach has no clue what Owen is talking about. That shirt he is wearing is not, in any way, awesome.

It's a fadded pink, most likely from the countless washings, with a giant white heart that has the words 'I don't charge for kisses' in large black lettering.

Horror moment having past, Zach couldn't help his next question.

"Doesn't that...you know...seem weird to you? Give off a weird vibe or the wrong idea?"

Looking down at his shirt Owen held it out. "Hmmm...I guess it kind of does." Tilting his head back to Zach "but it's not like I'm working some street corner." He burst out laughing as Zach's expression turned to one of disgust.

Turning to walk away Zach's arm was grabbed by Owen who gave him an apologetic smile. "Don't go! I was kidding around! I didn't mean anything by that. I'll take it off if it bothers you. I can see how you would get the wrong idea from it."

"No, keep it on. You like it and that's all that matters."

Raising a eyebrow Owen stared at Zach. "And what you think doesn't matter?"

Zach kept quiet so Owen took his arm away. 

Wanting to change the subject Owen tried to think of something to say. His eyes lit up when he finally did.

"So Zach, do you have a date tonight?"

Zach fully turned back to Owen. "A date? To what?"

Mouth dropping open Owen tossed his arms in the air. "The party! The Valentine's day party that the staff puts on. Every. Year." 

Zach could only stare blankly.

"Zach! The party that last year I accidentally ruined by accidentally setting fire to one of the big investors beards and then accidentally tore off a woman's dress when I grabbed the table cover to put the fire out...that party." He didn't look the least bit sorry for having done that.

Blinking, Zach couldn't believe he had forgotten that. That was when Gray had come to visit and thought it would be funny to put meal worms in the punch. His excuse being "they're edible! You can eat them! I don't see what's so wrong with adding a little bit of protein to the juice." 

Remembering another moment Zach asked "is that also the same party that Claire got sick on the crab dip and emptied her stomach all over the front of your shirt?"

Owen cringed at the memory. "Why did you have to bring that memory up? I tried so hard to forget about that. I mean the smell alone....uuughhh. I had the worst luck that night."

Zach smiled and gave Owen a comforting pat on the arm. "Sorry, but it was pretty funny how fast your face turned green and the way it scrunched up while trying to hold your own vomit back." 

Owen gave Zach a wide smile in return, that brought that ever so persistent blush back to his face. "So what do you say? Want to brave the sea of pink and red floating hearts with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd burn that shirt immediately if I were Zach lol


	4. Losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the Valentine's Day party, Zach snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the song Be Somebody by: Thousand Foot Krutch while I wrote this chapter. So I guess that's the song in the background you can picture playing at the party lol it sorta works. I dunno. :P 
> 
> Enjoy!

Why Zach agreed to go to this love holiday party with Owen was beyond him. Thinking that maybe Owen was feeling some form of attraction to him after he asked him to be his date, was quickly squashed after Zach said he'd go.

Owen clapped his hands and said that two friends going together on a dancing adventure to a land of tooth rotting fluff was the way to do it.

After buttoning up his shirt most of the way up, Zach took a look at the full length mirror. He scowled at his reflection. He was in his room getting ready for the party. It's still an hour away but he wanted to get ready and have some time to think.

He decided a casual look would fit just fine. There was no way he was going to dress up in some flashy getup even if Owen was going with him. He decided on a black button up dress shirt and faded jeans. To finish it off, he put on some lace up boots. They're comfortable and he can run well in them. Why he feels he might need to run hasn't been made clear just yet.

Going over to his bed by the large window overlooking the Mosasaurus tank, he took a seat and looked up at the sky. 'Looks like it's going to be a full moon tonight.'

"This isn't a good idea. Being near him makes me feel better, but it also makes me feel worse. The longer I spend with him the harder it is to keep my mask on. Each smile he gives me, every laugh, every touch...just keeps chipping away at my walls."

A knock at the hotel door brought Zach from is outer monologue.

Standing from the bed he straightens his shirt and makes the short treck to the door. Owen's gleeful smiling face is what greets him.

Looking at Owen all he can think is 'Why does he have to look so damn good in everything he wears?'

Owen current attire consists of a grey shirt, the sleeves rolled up half way, a black button up vest and washed out jeans.

He has his hands behind his back and is looking expectantly at Zach who still hasn't acknowledged his presence.

"Soooo, you just gonna stand there and have me go to this party all by my lonesome or are you gonna tag along?" Owen started to laugh as Zach jolted and rushed out an apology.

Turning around, Zach grabbed his keys and wallet from the table by the door. Facing forward again he saw Owen watching him with a heart melting smile. Ducking his head to hide the blush on his face, Zach closed the door and locked it.

Once he was sure his blush had dulled a bit, he glanced up only to quickly lower his face again at Owen still watching him. He pointed down the hall. "Sh...shall we?"

Having walked on ahead, Zach never noticed the small blush on Owen's face.

~~~

Walking down Main Street was a bit of a challenge. It was still pretty crowded, even for the late hour. The restaurants were staying open later tonight. So any guests not wanting to go to the Valentine's Day party at the Visitor Center can have their own special dinners and dates.

While walking Owen kept glancing Zachs way. He wasn't too sure, but Zach seemed off tonight. Head lowered and with his bottom lip between his teeth, he looked bothered by something.

Clearing his throat he asked if he was okay.

Nodding his head Zach looked up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Wrapping his arm around Zach's shoulders, Owen gave him a little shake. "Well, maybe this party will help take your mind off things."

Glancing off to the side Zach mumbled "not likely."

Having reached the glass doors of the Visitor Center, Owen gently pushed Zach forward.

Looking around, Owen couldn't keep the awe from his voice. He was rather impressed how over the top Masrani went this year with the decorations. "Ho boy, look at this place Zach! Looks great huh?"

"Are you kidding me? It looks like a romantic movie had a manic episode and this is the result." Zach cringed as he looked around the lobby.

"That's one way to look at it." Owen laughed.

"It's the only way to look at it."

Laughing at Zach's disapproval of the decor, Owen steered him towards the side of the room that held the dining tables.

After pulling a chair out for Zach, Owen took his own seat. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Zach's choice of dress. He looked good in the casual but still dressy outfit. He looked really good.

Not noticing what currently held Owen's attention, Zach asked if there was anything in particular Owen wanted to do.

Not receiving an answer, Zach glanced at Owen and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Owen was...just staring at him. Why is he staring at him?

"Owen. Owen! OWEN!" Snapping his fingers in Owen's face finally snapped him out of it.

After finally getting Owen's attention Zach glared. "What the heck Owen. Why were you staring at me?"

Shaking his head and bringing his arms up in a "nuh uh" gesture, Owen unconvincingly denied he was staring. "You're seeing things. It was a trick of the light. I wasn't doing what you just said I was doing. Which was staring...I wasn't staring. Who's staring? Staring was not what I was doing." 

"STOP! If you say staring one more time.." growling, Zach ran a hand down his face.

" But I wasn't..."

"Yes you were. You were staring. Blatantly. Staring."

"Blatantly staring..." Owen repeated.

Zach gave Owen a hard look. "Yeah, you know...in a completely obvious and unsubtle way."

Knowing that Zach wasn't going to let him off the hook, he sighed out "Yeah, okay. I was...staring."

Tilting his head with a slight narrowing of his eyes, Zach questioned "why?"

"You just...you look great tonight. I'm not saying you don't look good all the time. It's just you...clean up nice." Owen gave Zach a nervous laugh, then turned away and cleared his throat.

"Knock it off. Don't...say things like that." Zach looked away and rubbed at his left arm.

"Why not? It's true."

"Just don't." Zach ground out.

"Zach.."

"Punch! I want some punch. Lets...I need punch." Zach got up and dashed off to the juice bar by the information desk.

Owen had jumped at Zachs sudden exclamation of needing punch. He watched as he practically bolted over to the bowl and with a shake of his head he followed.

"Tastes better than last years doesn't it?" Asked Zach after he took a sip of the liquid sugar fruit bomb.

Owen laughed. Happy that Zach seemed a little better. "That's for sure. I had no idea your brother was such a prankster. I almost lost it when I saw Hoskins take a sip of it and comment on how odd it tasted, only to go back for more."

Laughing himself, Zach didn't notice the same diaper wearing love God from this morning walk up to them and tap Zach on the shoulder. 

Jumping and almost spilling his punch, Zach spun around and groaned at who he saw behind him.

At Zachs sudden jump, Owen tensed with a feeling of needing to defend Zach of necessary. The feeling quickly vanished at the sight of who it was that made Zach jump.

Walking to stand next to Zach, Owen couldn't help but comment on the ridiculous outfit that was on full display in front of him.

"Whoa dude! That is quite the getup you've got..." He waved his hand up and down "...going on there. You should know, that if you make a bet, it should be one that you know you won't lose."

Zach snorted so hard it hurt.

"I did not lose a bet. I am being paid for this and even if I wasn't I'd still do it. It brings people joy." Cupid crossed his arms with a pout.

"Joy huh? I'm not sure that's the right word for what people feel when they see you." Placing his hands on his hips, Owen stared the winged baby man down.

Feathers squinted at Owen then turned his attention to Zach.

"It's good to see you again. I see that some of that moodiness had been lifted from you."

Owen jerked his thumb at the clearly crazy man with wings and heart shaped arrows attached to his back. "Zach, you've met this guy before?"

Stepping back Zach grumbled "I'd rather forget about that disturbing moment in my life."

Nodding his head quickly, Cupid smiled and swept his arms out. "Oh yes, this young man and I have met before and had a very pleasant conversation."

"At what time was our conversation pleasant?! I told you to go away and all you did was make me question your sanity."

Ignoring Zach, Cupid turned to Owen. "And then I gave him my lolly."

"What?" Owen's face darkened.

Madly waving his arms Zach yelped out "lollipop! A sucker! Goddammit do you not hear yourself when you talk?! That sounded awful."

Cocking his head, Cupid cluelessly replied "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

With a quick shake of his head, Owen deemed this conversation over. "Okay, I think it's time for you to go. There's a door over there....right over there. You should go through it and keep walking till you reach a giant pool. Then take a swan dive over the edge and wait patiently for the magical sea dragon to take you away." Owen gave a rough shove to the winged back, then grabbed Zach and quickly walked away.

Having reached a safe distance away from the embodiment of crazy, Zach and Owen both sighed in relief.

"Gotta tell ya Zach, you sure do attract some crazy people." Owen laughed. 

"Are you included in that observation?" Zach smirked.

Owen whipped his head around and gave Zach a very offended look. "I'm hurt Zach! I thought you of all people would know that I am eccentric...not crazy."

"Well...that's one of the many words that describes you." 

Owen smiled, only to frown a second later. 

" So, I've noticed something."

Zach gave Owen a nervous look.

"You don't seem to like Valentine's Day very much."

Zach looked away with a frown. "I hate it."

"Why?" Owen couldn't think of a reason why Zach would hate it.

"I just don't like that people feel like they have to give someone something on this day. I find that it means more when a person gives a gift to another on some random day. When they don't have to. They do it because they want to and because they want to see the others face light up when they receive it. It's also a painful reminder that I'm alone." Zach looked out at the dance floor. Couples smiling and laughing in enjoyment. Happy to be spending the night with their loved ones.

'That makes sense.' Owen thought. 'But wait, alone? That's not right. Zach has...'

"Zach, you've got me."

Shaking his head Zach harshly whispered "No I don't."

"Yes you do. Of course you do." Owen took a step closer to him.

"Not in the way I want." Noticing Owen step closer, Zach took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Owen stopped walking at seeing Zach back away.

Whispering "just..forget it." Zach started to back up further.

Reaching out, Owen took Zach's wrist in a light grip. "No Zach, what did you mean?"

"Owen drop it. I just...I need some air." Jerking his arm out of Owen's grip, Zach quickly walked away. Only for Owen to grab his arm again and pull him back.

" Zach, today is a day to spend with someone special. That's what we're doing. You're my special someone. So...please.."

Zach cut Owen off by roughly shoving his hand away. "I said drop it Owen."

Turning around before Owen could say more, Zach headed for the lobby door.

He knew he was being unreasonable, but Owen speaking to him like that...he was tired of all this false hope.

Before he could reach the door, Zachs path was blocked by the last person he wanted to run into again.

Looking sadly at Zach, Cupid's impersonator stepped in front of him. "I saw what happened young man. It is not healthy for you to block him out."

"I'm not blocking him out of anything." Zach spat.

"He obviously cares about you."

"I know he cares about me. Just not the way I want him to." Sighed Zach.

"The amount he cares for you...isn't that enough?" Cupid questioned.

"I tried to convince myself that it's enough, but it...isn't." Zach looked away. He didn't want to have this conversation. Especially with this guy.

"Maybe if you spoke to him about it, you might discover something more about his feelings."

Yelling Zach threw his arms in the air. "There is no something more! I've looked for it! He just jokingly flirts and says sweet things because that's just how he is. He's like that with everyone." He was really starting to get irritated.

'If this guy doesn't drop it soon...'

"My dear boy, you are mistaken. Even from across the room I could see in his eyes that you are extra special to him."

"Wishful thinking. That's all it is. That's all it ever will be."

Having that same creepy demented cherub bothering him again was the last straw. This love guru was either incredibly stupid or highly oblivious. Zach was giving off such murderous waves of frustration that the people around him started to back away.

Yet Cupid kept babbling on about how Zach should open up to the world of love. Let his heart speak for once. Well fine. If that's what this dude wants, then that's what he's gonna get.

Zach grit his teeth and brought his arm back and shot it forward so hard that his fist sent Cupid back into the buffet table. Which caused it to snap and shoot the assortment of food into the stunned party guests.

Taking large gulping breaths, Zach spun around only to come face to face with Owen.

With matching staggered expressions, they could only gaze at each other in stunned silence. It was defining.

Eventually, Owen carefully reached out to him, hesitantly calling his name. "Zach?"

Zach was frozen in place. How could he have lost control like that? This isn't like him. This isn't who he is. This whole thing with Owen was too much. Holding his feelings in was putting too much strain on his mind. 'I can't do this....I just can't do this anymore.'

Not knowing what to say, only knowing he had to get away, he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Poor Zach! The chase is on in the next chapter.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach has a little accident and feelings finally get spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Running as fast as he can, Zach had to get away. He didn't know where he was running to. All he knew was that he had to get away.

He could hear Owen yelling his name behind him. Footsteps that weren't his own gave away that Owen was chasing after him. He didn't want that. He didn't want him near right now. He had to be alone.

He ran down the main street, zooming past shops and restaurants. Not caring about the park guests that he's shoving out of the way. Taking a quick right he bolted down the path that led to the T-rex habitat enclosure. Smashing open the employee back gate leading to the service vehicle parking lot he took a look behind him. Owen was still following, desperately calling out to him to stop.

Shaking his head and fighting back the tears threatening to fall, he follows the parking lot till he reaches the high gate separating the main park line from the restricted forest area.

Quickly taking out his wallet, he grabs his employee park pass and swipes it through the security lock. With a beep it opens with a click. Taking one final look back at Owen, he pulls the door open and slams it shut just in time for Owen to crash into it.

Reaching through the fence Owen tries to grab some part of Zach to stop him from running again. His fingers only grazing Zach's shirt before he turns and runs into the forest.

"Dammit...Zach! Don't do this! Please! Zach!"

Reaching for his own pass, Owen gets the fence open and follows Zach into the darkness.

The forest was eerie at night. The sound of forest life seemed loudest at this hour, but Zach kept going. He lost track of how far he had gone and was now running blindly through the trees.

~~~~~~~~

As soon as Zach ran away again Owen gave chase. He knew something was wrong. Zach had seemed somewhat subdued all day. He had an idea as to what was wrong, but maybe he was imagining it. It's something that he's noticed for a while now, but then again, maybe it was just his mind making him see things he wants to see. Things he wants, but knows he shouldn't.

Calling Zach's name only seemed to make him run faster. He had to catch him. Not only because Zach was headed into the restricted forest area, but because Owen had to know, had to talk to Zach and find out what's been so wrong with him today.

As Owen got closer to Zach, he noticed with what little light the moon provided, that Zach was headed for a large drop in the land. Zach didn't seem to notice and was not slowing down.

"Zach!"

~~~~~~~~

Breathing hard, Zach kept running. He could tell Owen was getting closer and when he called his name again, he pushed his legs to go faster.

Zach still couldn't tell where he was going. It was too dark and the trees barely let any light shine through. With a quick look behind him, Zach didn't see that he was coming up to a steep slope.

Hearing Owen's shout was all the warning he had before his path ran out.

With a startled yelp he felt his feet slid from under him. He started to tumble and crash into the side of the slope. Each landing caused sharp pain to shoot through his body. Branches and rocks pounded into him as he rolled. A large rock came into his spinning view, but before he could curl in on himself, the side of his head collided with it. Burning pain was starting to cloud his vision. The last thing he felt was the air rushing out of his lungs from the hard landing he made at the bottom.

~~~~~~~~

Owen watched in horror as he lost sight of Zach as he fell. Skidding to a stop at the edge of the slope, Owen sucked in a sharp breath. Zach was unconscious, sprawled out on his back, with arms and legs thrown out at odd angles.

"No. No, no, no." Sliding down as fast as he could without falling himself, he rushed to Zach's side.

Finally reaching him, Owen fell to his knees and gave a quick inspection to Zach's body. He shirt and pants were torn and smudged with dirt. Scratches from the branches and rocks littering the slope covered a large portion of Zach's body. Owen hissed when he saw a rather large gash on the right side of Zach's forehead. It was bleeding badly and already starting to bruise.

As carefully as possible Owen lifted Zach's upper body into his arms. Seeing him so limp and listless...it scared him. Holding Zach close to his chest, Owen gave him a light shake.

"Zach! Shit...Zach, can you hear me? Zach?!" Lightly shaking Zach didn't seem to be having any effect and Owen wasn't about to move him with any more force, for fear of causing more damage. He started to gather Zach in his arms to stand when he heard a soft groan, halting his movements. 

Slowly opening his eyes, all Zach saw was a fuzzy view of Owen's face. As his vision started to clear he saw how worried and scared Owen looked.

Owen breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Zach's eyes open. He lightly started to pat his cheek to get him to come around more.

"Hey, Zach! Come on." At the gentle tapping on his cheek Zach snapped out of his daze.

"Owen?"

He quickly pulled Zach into a tight hug. "Dammit Zach! Don't scare me like that! First you run off on me, then you go and get yourself knocked unconscious. Just...talk to me. You haven't been acting like yourself all day."

Still trying to process what happened, Zach stayed silent.

Squeezing Zach even tighter, Owen couldn't keep his voice from trembling. "Shit, you scared me. You're going to be ok. I've got you. You...you're ok."

Groaning Zach snuggled into Owen's chest. The pounding in his head seemed to lessen as he concentrated on Owen's heartbeat. 'I really freaked him out. His heart is racing.'

Slowly sitting up with Owen's help, Zach put a hand to his head. "I'm sorry."

Sighing Owen started to pull Zach up. "It's fine. We don't have to talk now, but we are going to talk. I need to get you back and have you checked out. You probably have a concussion."

Zach pulled away from Owen and sat back down. 

"Zach?"

Drawing his knees to his chest Zach finally voiced his painful thoughts. "I couldn't take it...anymore. The pretending that I don't feel something when I do. Having you jokingly flirt with me when I know you don't feel the same way." 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you!" Zach yelled. "For a long time I've been hiding it from you and it hurts having you mess around with my feelings like you feel the same way I do, but you don't!"

Several moments passed before Owen shot up and threw his arms in the air and yelled out "but I do!"

"What?" Zach slowly brought his head up in shock.

"I do like you..a lot. More than a lot. Zach, I love you. I just want to wrap you in my arms and never let go. I want to cook dinner for you, burn it, because I know I will, then order takeout that would probably taste worse than my charred food. I want to spend my days, nights...every damn minute with you. When you're gone...it's empty. Even the girls feel something when you're not around. Your presence has left such a impact in our lives that it...hurts when you're away. I had a feeling you felt something for me, at least I hoped you did. It made me so happy to think that you did, but..." Owen trailed off with a sad sigh.

"Wh...why didn't you say anything?! If you could tell I felt the same then...why.." Zach stood up and looked pleadingly at Owen.

"You deserve better."

"Better?" Leaning away, Zach felt a cold pulse shoot through his heart.

"Yeah." Owen rubbed the back of his neck and looked away with a forlorn smile. "You....you're amazing Zach and still so young. You can go anywhere you want and do great things. I can't....I'm stuck on this island for the rest of my life. I can't leave the girls. I love it here, I really do, but I can't be selfish. I can't force you to stay here. As much as I want you to be here with me, I..."

"Stop right there." Zach interrupted. "Force me? Owen you wouldn't be forcing me to do anything! I don't need or want to go out and experience the world. My world isn't out there..." He swept his right arm out in a wide motion. "It's here! Its always been here. I'm living in a hazy daze the rest of my year because it isn't here. It isn't the island that holds this crazy, frustrating, incredible green eyed man, who gave me a reason to keep going. Don't tell me you can't be selfish! If not being selfish brings you so much pain...don't, just don't. I want nothing more than to stay here with you. Please don't push your feelings for me away anymore. I know how much that hurts. I've been doing the same thing."

Owen could only stare as Zach let out everything that he has been bottling up for who knows how long.

Taking a deep breath, Zach lowers himself back to the ground. "Please, let me stay. Let me stay here with you."


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen makes his decision concerning Zach and has a mini freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Zach." Owen whispered as he slowly knelt down in front of Zach and brought him into his arms.

"You do realize that once I have you, I won't be able to let you go?"

Bringing his own arms up for a hug, Zach buried his face in the crook of Owen's neck. "I'm more than okay with that...so...is that a yes? I can stay?"

"What do you think?" Wrapping his arms tighter around Zach, Owen placed a light kiss to his injured forehead.

They sat in silence, enjoying the warmth the other provided. After a few minutes Zach started to shift.

"Hey Owen? As much as I'd love to stay out here in the land of dirt and bugs...I think I've had my fill for tonight."

"You got it Zach!" Owen winked, then without warning he scooped Zach into his arms and started making his way to the perimeter fence.

"Gah! Owen put me down! I can walk just fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure about that."

"If you say so." Owen gently placed Zach back on the ground and watched with nervous eyes as he started to walk unsteadily.

Taking cautious steps, Zach slowly started moving forward. Only to lurch from a sudden wave of dizziness.

Knees buckling, he started to go down. Instead of crashing into the cold ground, he crashed into a warm chest. Owen having quickly rushed over when Zach started to fall and caught him in his arms.

"Okay...so maybe I'm not so sure about that." Zach mumbled into Owen's chest.

"Glad you finally realized that." Owen laughed. Bending down he grabbed Zach's legs again and lifted him back into his arms.

"Come on, let's get you back. I'm really worried about your injuries. Especially that head injury." Noticing that Zach had closed his eyes he added "So no falling asleep!"

Jolting awake Zach almost fell out of Owen's arms. "Damn, how do you expect me to with you yelling like that?"

"That's why I yelled. Seriously Zach, stay awake."

"Alright. Alright. I'll try." Zach sighed.

Owen smiled. "Good. NOW. Let's get going."

With not much to do as Owen carried him back, Zach let his eyes roam around the passing scenery. Having time to actually look at the surroundings and listen to the sounds, it was rather calming. He could faintly hear the Brontosaurus calls from the plains on the far side of the island. It was a surprisingly beautiful sound.

Even having worked at the park for three years now, Zach still can't believe the dreams of John Hammond came true. With the incident over twenty years ago at the first park, it's a miracle that this park even exists. He's glad it does. Without this park, his home, he never would have met Owen.

"Zach!"

With a startled jump that made a painful pulse shoot through his head, Zach pressed a hand to his forehead to try and stop it from spinning. "Shit! What?! I wasn't falling asleep!"

"Sorry, I know...but I just realized something." Bringing his gaze down to look at Zach with wide eyes, Owen whispered. "Your aunt is going to kill me." Turning slightly pale, Owen felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"No she won't." Zach snorted out a laugh.

"Oh yes she will! Zach, I've been harboring secret feelings for her nineteen year old nephew and now I'm dating said nephew! She's going to dangle me above the Mosasaurus tank and use me as a new play thing for her."

"I really don't think..."

"THEN! She's going to take those ridiculous heels of hers and stab me to death with them. Not even you would be able to identify my body when she is done with me."

"Okay, now you're just being dramatic."

Owen whined "Zaaach, I'm serious! She's going to lose it. She's..."

"I don't care what she thinks." Zach interrupted. "She isn't what's important here. It's you and me. That's all that matters. If she has a problem with this then...that's not our problem."

What Zach had just said brought a smile to Owen's face and caused a warm feeling to spread through his chest.

Laughing Owen lifted Zach up more to place a kiss to his lips. "You are incredible. Have I told you that yet? Amazing, incredible, stubborn, sarcastic as hell.." Zach snorted at that one. "Adorable, smart, beautiful, patient with me most of the timmah.."

Zach slapped a hand over Owen's mouth. "Okay! Okay, Owen I get it. Please stop." 

A muffled response prompted Zach to remove his hand.

"What was that?" 

"And you're beyond cute when you blush."

"Owen!"


	7. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets cheesy and Zach picks on Owen. Plus a doctor's visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Zach had no idea how Owen managed to find the way back to the park. He was completely clueless as to where they were. Then again, this is Owen. He's always been good at...I guess tracking? Is the right word. Could be that he is just more in tune with his surroundings.

Gotten so used to the silence, Zach almost missed it when Owen started to talk.

"So, what made you run out here? There are places closer and...safer to run off to."

"I don't really have a good reason other than it seemed like the best place to hide and get away from things."

"Do you still feel like you need to....get away from things?" Owen looked down at Zach with a worried look.

"No. No, everything is perfect. I finally have what I've always wanted and I'm never running from it again."

Owen smiled. "Positive?"

"Absolutely positive." Zach nodded.

"Glad to hear it, but just so you know, if you do ever run off on me again I'll find you. I'll always find you."

"Okay, first of all...cheesy. Just cheesy. Second of all...don't say such embarrassing things so casually like that." 

"Why not! Like I told you before, you're cute when you blush. So it's become one of my missions to make you blush as often as I can."

"Please don't." Zach groaned with a small smile."What...uh..what are your other missions?" 

"Curious?" Owen slyly asked.

"No! Just interested in...knowing..."

"That's the same thing as being curious." 

Zach rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you gonna tell me?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Owen..." Zach growled out.

"Calm down. Calm down. Let's see....to make sure you are always happy, to always keep you on your toes with my crazy..."

"You mean eccentric?" Zach corrected with a smile. Remembering their conversation back at the party.

"I said eccentric."

Zach snorted. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Nope!"

"Well I meant to." Owen pouted. "Anyway, the simplified version of my missions is to always make sure that you know how much I love you. I know that was cheesy." He winked. "But I like cheesy."

Not getting a response, Owen was about to check to make sure Zach hadn't fallen asleep, only to stop when he finally asked a question. "...hey Owen?"

Owen looked down and raised a eyebrow when he noticed Zach was trying really hard not to laugh for some reason. "Hmmm..?"

"Can you smell it?" Owen could see that Zach was still trying to remain serious and not laugh. He wasn't doing a very good job at it. He honestly looked like he was about to burst.

"Smell? Smell what?" He was very suspicious as to what this was all about.

"All that love in the air." Zach tired not to. He really did, but at seeing Owen's look of pure shock, he couldn't help the burst of laughter that finally came out.

"Very funny Zach. Now I guess I should say, try not to choke on it?" Owen's lips twitched from trying to hold back a smile. 

Zach couldn't answer. He was still giggling uncontrollably. Making fun of Owen's love in the air comment from back at the raptor paddock earlier today was just too funny. 

Owen could only watch with the amused smile that finally broke out on his face. A smile that slowly turned into a mischevious smirk.

"I guess I should wear my valentines shirt all the time now then."

Laughter abruptly stopping, Zach directed a harsh glare towards Owen.

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Oh dare I would sweetheart." Owen winked.

Zach grumbled and crossed his arms. Owen's echoing laughter was left ringing in the darkness. 

~~~~~~~

Having finally made it out of the restricted area, Owen took Zach to the medical center.

Eight stitches later, several dressings over his wounds, and a examination that concluded that Zach did indeed have a slight concussion, he was free to go. With Owen given instructions on waking Zach every two to three hours and what questions to ask him upon waking. If any confusion to the questions, bring him back.

Leaving the doctors office, Zach insisted he try walking on his own. Owen was a little reluctant at first, but seeing how much more steady Zach is from the last time, he figured it would be okay. He stayed close just in case Zach's legs gave out again. 

"So Zach, my place...or yours?" Owen purred out.

Zach laughed. "You're awful, but...your place."

"Really?" Owen was surprised. "You don't want a big fluffy bed and room service? Plus a nice big tub filled with bubbles to play with."

Zach shook his head. "No, but sounds like you do."

"Nah, I've gotten so used to living the simple life, that I wouldn't know what to do with myself in a place like that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Zach...do really need to answer that?"

A blank look was all Owen got.

"I want you to be comfortable. My place isn't exactly a five star hotel." He sighed.

"True, but that's what makes it great."

"What does that mean?"

"Owen...do I really need to answer that?" Zach repeated Owen's question with a small laugh.

A blank look was all Zach got this time.

Smiling be came to a stop and turned Owen to face him.

"Do I look like the kind of person who needs all that stuff?" Owen shook his head. "Right, exactly. I don't need all that fancy stuff to be happy. Your place is great because it's yours. It's you, all you. That's all I need."

"I think I finally figured out a big secret of yours " Owen smirked at Zach's questioning look.

"Secret?"

Bringing Zach into a kiss Owen whispered against his lips. "You're secretly a big romantic." He then closed the distance before Zach could voice his most likely protest, and kissed him.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against Zachs. "Happy Valentine's Day Zach." 

Smiling Zach leaned more into Owen. "Happy Valentine's Day Owen." 

Pulling away from each other, they started to head back to Owen's bungalow. While walking a sudden thought came to Zach's mind.

"I was wondering something. Any idea why Mr. Masrani went all out this year with the decorations? Seemed a little extreme."

"Just a little extreme Zach? With your reactions to the land of sugar and...more sugar cavity causing decorations, I'm surprised you didn't start twitching." Owen smirked at the scowl that appeared on Zach's face.

"Okay! Fine. Extreme. Also, my reactions weren't that bad.."

"They were hilarious." Owen laughed.

"Whatever. So what do you think? Think he just got bit by the love bug and had to spread it to everyone else?"

"Not a clue! I'm sure he had his reasons...not sure I really want to know what those reasons are though."

Wrapping his arm around Zach, they both decided that not knowing the answer might be better than knowing.

Things couldn't have turned out better. They finally let out feelings they've been hiding for so long. No longer do they let the hollow emptiness sink their hearts. They now fill them with their passion and love for one another. Cupid's arrow never misses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah that ending was cheesy. Had to continue the cheesiness all the way to the end ;)


	8. He may be a stalker, but we still love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Lowery have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter for Chasyn! 
> 
> He asked if Simon was up to something with all the over the top Valentine's Day decorations. I wasn't going to say anything about it, but decided that I should. So this is what I came up with. It's dialogue only because it just seemed to fit better this way.
> 
> Enjoy!!

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Pay up."

"Ugh seriously sir, how did you even know about those two having feelings for each other in the first place?"

"I make it my business to know everything about all of my employees."

"Soooo...basically what you're saying is that you stalk us."

"Hmmm...not in so many words, but if that is the way you choose to look at it, then I have no objections."

"You have no objections because it's true."

"Like I said, if that is what you want to believe..."

"Right. Question. Why did you go all out with the Valentine's decorations? It seemed a bit much. Gave me a headache to look at, honestly."

"To set the mood. There is no better way to confess ones love than to be surrounded by hearts and sparkles. Also, seeing the looks of utter distaste on people's faces from the amount of romantic clichés everywhere they look. Especially our young Mr. Mitchell. Priceless."

"There's a scary side to you that I'm afraid to question further."

"Lowery?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"Remind me to give our Cupid a bonus...and a complimentary ice pack."

"You got it Mr. Masrani."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was funny lol another bonus chapter is next!


	9. Man up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Owen tell Claire the news that they are dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus bonus chapter for TinyTARDIS!
> 
> TT wanted to know if I was going to put in Claire's reaction or have you use your imagination. I was going to have you use your imagination because it's a good thing to do sometimes lol but then decided to do a little gift for TinyTARDIS. 
> 
> So here you go last chapter. Enjoy!

It really is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, park guests are baking in the heat, birds are chirping, dinosaurs are roaming, and one grown man is throwing an epic fit.

"We're doing this." Zach forced out as he physically dragged Owen down the path that led to where he left his motorcycle.

Shaking his head and digging his feet into the ground more, Owen started to flail like a child throwing an uncalled for tantrum. "I'M not doing this."

Looking back, Zach fixed Owen with a harsh glare. "You're doing this!"

"Not!" With a pull of his arm, Owen accidentally caused Zach to fly back and crash into his chest. In a tangle of limbs they tumbled to the ground with a thud.

"This is your fault that we ended up down here." Zach mumbled into Owen's chest.

Owen gave a breathless reply as he shifted Zach into a more comfortable position. "No, this and everything that is going to happen...like my death, is your fault."

Pushing off Owen's chest with more force than necessary, Zach sat up and leaned over Owen's face. Grabbing his cheeks, Zach started squishing them together in a circular motion.

"Weeee. Are doooinnng this. You will act like the badass that you are and talk to Claire with your head held high. Got it?!" Letting go of Owen's cheeks, Zach gave him a light slap and stood up with a smile.

Giving Zach the sweetest smile he could muster given the current situation, Owen replied. "Zach, love of my life. I mean this in the nicest way...you are delusional if you think I'm going to talk with the witch of Isla Nublar."

Zach's mouth dropped open before he lunged and dragged Owen up and back down the path. "Yes! Owen we are going to tell aunt Claire!"

"Kill Zach! She's going to kill me. With her heels! Or at least make my life hell where I'll be begging for death."

"Again with the dramatics. Listen you drama queen, if you don't get on that motorcycle and drive us to the control room, I'M going to make your life hell!"

"At least if you make my life hell, I'll have the luxury of looking at your sexy face while you do it." Owen smirked. 

Grinding his teeth while pretending that the blush on his face is from the days heat, Zach pointed to the bike. "Motorcycle. Now. Drive. Grow a pair!"

Grumbling and dragging his feet, Owen finally sat on the bike and waited for Zach to get on before he started it up and slowly drove off. The sluggish speed he was driving was put to an end when Zach pinched his side.

Fifteen minutes later, they finally made it to the employee parking lot behind the shops on Main Street. Getting off the bike, Zach took Owen's hand and pulled him off the bike with thankfully minimal protest and started making their way up to the control room. 

Turning to Owen, Zach sighed when he saw his downtrodden face. "Would you please stop pouting. We need to tell her. Just think of how she would react if she found out we were dating from someone else. She also won't kill you. I won't let her. Life would be boring if you weren't around."

"That the only reason you won't let her kill me?"

"Mmm no. It's also because it will leave a mess that I don't really want to clean up."

Owen laughed. "Could just make Lowery do it."

"I could." Zach smiled and squeezed Owen's hand tighter. "I still won't let her kill you."

"Thanks Zach. I think I can do this. I have to do this. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and in order to do that...I need to tell your aunt. Your scary aunt. Who will kill me."

"Owen!"

~~~~~

Finally reaching the control room, they were greeted by Lowery.

"Hey guys! Beautiful day! Also, you sure know how to throw a hissy fit Owen." Lowery laughed.

"Wait what?" Zach looked to Owen and saw that he was just as confused about that as he is.

"Did you guys forget about the security cameras? That are like..literally everywhere. I'd be surprised if they didn't have them in the bathrooms."

"Oh." Owen gave a sheepish smile.

Lowery laughed again and gestured to the pair. "So you guys are here for..what exactly? Not that I don't like having you guys here." With a whisper he added. "Neither of you live your life with a stick up your ass like some of these people."

Zach snorted. "Thanks. I'd hate to imagine our lives of we did."

"We'd be just like Claire." Owen smiled with a snicker.

Zach turned to Owen and slapped his arm. "Owen! No! I mean yes..that's...right umm..but no that's not a nice..thing to say. She just needs to relax..that's all.."

Owen doubled over laughing along with Lowery. Only to stop as someone loudly cleared their throat.

"Is there a reason as to WHY you're up here distracting the other employees Mr. Grady?"

Spinning around so fast, Owen had to catch himself on Zach. "Who's distracting? Just...having a laugh inducing conversation with my man Lowery."

"Of course you are. What's the real reason you're up here? Zach, you as well." Claire crossed her arms and took a step closer.

Rubbing his arm, Zach turned to Claire with a nervous smile. "Well, aunt Claire, Owen and I have something to tell you, but promise you won't just jump to being angry. Hear us out first." 

"Oh? I'm not so sure I want to know if you are already assuming that I'll get angry." Claire looked from Zach to Owen and back.

Just being in his aunts presence made Zach lose all his confidence. 'So much for telling Owen to man up. I can't even look her in the eyes.' He thought. 

Shrinking in on himself, all Zach could do was stutter out a half assed explanation. "W..well, you see the thing is...it happened a month ago..uuhh..you see.."

"I'm dating your nephew!" Owen interrupted and immediately looked like he wished he hadn't.

Mouth flying open, Zach starred at Owen in shock. Then cautiously looked back at Claire. Zach wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that the only expression on her face was a raised eyebrow.

Nerves finally getting to him, Owen started to babble at a rapid speed. "I..it just sort of happened. I mean I've always cared about Zach and then those feelings grew. Grew a lot. I love Zach more than anything. I'd fall to my knees for him. I..I know our age difference is somewhat big, but that doesn't matter. It would mean the world to us if you gave us your blessing, but even if you don't approve of this, I'm not letting Zach go. Not ever."

Taking a deep breath, Owen turned to Zach and moved to grab his hand and with his other, wiped the tears that had gathered in Zach's eyes at Owen's speech. 

At his touch, Zach quickly ducked his head and wiped the rest of his tears away.

Turning to his aunt who still hasn't voiced her thoughts, Zach took a deep shuddering breath. "Aunt Claire, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear...but I love Owen. I hid it for so long that is became too painful for me to hold in anymore. I was so happy when be told me he felt the same. He makes me feel real. Makes me feel alive. I can't let him go. It...would kill me if I did. I love him more than anything too. I want you to accept us. I really do, but like Owen said if you don't..then I'm not letting him go. No matter what."

The uncomfortable silence that was left made Zach shift closer to Owen. Who in return put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Lowery having watched this interaction could only stare with his mouth wide open. 'I can't believe they finally told her. I wish Mr. Masrani was here to witness this.'

Claire could only stare as she processed what she had just heard. She could tell that they are serious. She's also ashamed of herself for not noticing something was going on. They both seemed different this past month. Looking to the ground she took a breath and straightened out her skirt. 

She looked back up as Owen spoke again. "Please don't kill me."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Zach gave a nervous chuckle. "He thought you were going to stab him to death with those heels of yours." He cleared his throat. "For dating me."

"Did he now?" Claire then turned to Owen. "Well Owen you're lucky, I'm not going to use my heels to...stab you to death. I would hate for them to go through that."

Owen cocked his head. "Them? You're talking about your heels. Shoes." 

"Shut up! I can see that Zach is happy. I've never seen him so happy and I know that you have something to do with that. I also appreciate you telling me you are dating. Rather then me finding out on my own."

"Told you." Zach whispered to Owen.

"Zach is also good for you. You've been much more behaved lately and I'm positive that Zach has something to do with that. You also seem much happier."

"I am! We are happy!" Owen yelled.

"Even knowing that, I'm still going to keep an eye on you and so help me Grady, if you hurt my nephew in any way I'll make you wish I had stabbed you with my heels."

Owen gave a nervous chuckle and hid behind Zach. 

"Well, if we're done here, Zach and I should really be go..."

"Not so fast." Claire held up her hand.

Owen cringed and turned back to face her.

"Just to let you know that I'm serious about this, I'm going to give you a small taste of the hell I will bring upon you if you hurt Zach. I think a week should do."

"A week? A week of what?"

"A week in my shoes of course and I don't mean figuratively. I mean literally."

"Uuhh.." Owen shifted his feet and scratched his head in confusion.

Zach couod only glance between the two before his brain finally caught on to what Claire had just said. Slapping a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing didn't work so well. He sounded like he was choking.

Lowery's mouth dropped open even further when I caught on to what Claire was saying. 

"You Mr. Grady...will have the uncomfortable pleasure of wearing heels for a week. I think four inch ones should do. Better than being stabbed by them, don't you think?" Claire smirked at Owen's stunned pale face.

Reaching into a desk drawer, Claire pulled out a tape measure. "Okay, now hold still while I measure your shoe size. Zach, would you mind sitting on him and Lowery if you're done catching flies in your mouth, would you hold his legs to keep him from squirming?"

The only thing that could be heard was Owen's girlish scream and Zach's hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read this story and left kudos and the comments from Chasyn and TinyTARDIS. It really meant a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the holiday I don't mean anything bad by writing negative things about it. Please don't take offence :) -- Sun


End file.
